That Don't Impress Me Much
by Rivenchu
Summary: I really can't give a good summary on this fic. But, will you guys give it a chance any way? Filia has an important meeting. Can she get there in time while being bothered by certain people?


Author's Notes: Another song-fic. I have so much planned for each one. I'm going to make them all different. I don't own Shania Twain's song 'That Don't Impress Me Much'. Nor do I own the Slayers. Song lyrics in *_italics_*. Also a slight AU, Valgaav wasn't reborn to Filia, this is after Try. 

^o^ \V/

~*~*~ 

Filia sighed as she walked along the hallway in her dragon form. She didn't fit in quite as well as she did before. After all she learned, she couldn't look at the world the same way she did before. Most of the dragons she knew seemed so narrow minded now. Sometimes Filia couldn't believe she had been like that. She became some what of a loner, staying away from a lot of the people she formally knew.

It didn't help she was old enough to get married. And that a lot of dragon bachelors liked her. 

"Hello Filia." a voice said from behind her.

*_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart_,* 

"Hello Dromir." Filia replied not turning around. A dragon carrying a lot of books around Filia's size caught up to her. Considered a small for his age, he was one of the most intelligent dragons at the sanctuary. 

"So what did you think of that last seminar?" Dromir held her pace even though he carried so many books. "Wasn't it superb? This really proves our superiority over the other races." 

__

*But you've got being right down to an art.*

"Yes." Filia said as she continued walking down the hall. "But it didn't give out any other opinions, it was completely one-sided."

  
*_You think you're a genius - you drive me up the wall.* _  


"There isn't any other view. We aren't the smartest dragon race or the most powerful for nothing right?" Dromir replied.

Filia mentally rolled her eyes. "There are others races more powerful than us, and there are many who know more than we do or perhaps ever will."

*_You're a regular original, a know-it-all_.*  


"Oh I get it. It's a joke." Dromir laughed. "Surely you aren't referring to humans," Dromir spoke with disdain," or even consider those corrupt mazuko." Dromir spat out the last words of the sentence as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "We can and always will be superior to those races." Dromir craned his head a bit higher and cockily smiled.

  
*_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_.*

"You haven't even been out of the sanctuary. How would you know Dromir?" Filia asked. "I have traveled, I respect other races besides our own now. We aren't perfect."

  
*_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_.*   


"I know we dragons all aren't perfect, but some of us nearly are." Dromir grinned.

  
*_Okay, so you're a rocket scientist_.*  


Filia shook her head. "Dromir I think you of all dragons should know we all have limitations."

"Some have less than others." Dromir readjusted his hold on the small mountain of books he carried as he looked at Filia. He lifted a book off the top and put it on top of some of the others Filia carried. "Try reading this, I just wrote it."

*_That don't impress me much_.*  


Filia hung her head, sighed, and accepted the book. 'Oblivious to others around he only truly cares about his books and what he can do.'

Filia looked up. "I can't accept this."

*_So you got the brain but have you got the touch_.*   


"Yes I know you feel as if…" Dromir tripped over a fallen chair and his books went flying. Surprised he looked around and began to gather up his books.

*_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_.*  


Muffling her giggles as Filia looked down at Dromir. "I'd help you but I have to keep an important appointment. Good bye Dromir." She turned around and walked down the hall.

*_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_.*   


Filia stopped and looked out a window. The green plains, the rocky cliffs, and the stunning waterfall were wonderful. 

*_That don't impress me much_.*

'Sure he's one of the smartest but he can't see anything over those books of his, or beyond them for that matter.' Filia thought shaking her head as she left the window and continued down the hall.

"Oh Filia dear…" Another dragon strutted towards her and flashed her a toothy grin.  


*_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket_.*

"Hello Vainre." Filia said not once breaking her pace. She didn't even once spare the dragon next to her a glance.

*_And a comb up his sleeve - just in case_.*

Vainre walked backwards in front of her. "Hello my pretty little darling how are you?" He was slightly larger than Filia. He had a drop dead gorgeous dragon and human form, many if not all of the female dragons swooned over him. (excluding Filia)

  
*_And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it_.*

Resisted the urge to whap him with her tail, she replied. "I'm fine."

Vainre shook his head, and his large (but luxuriant) mane of hair and said "I'm perfect, now that I'm with you."

  
*_'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place_.*

"I must hurry, I have a meeting with someone. I can't be late." Filia said walking a bit faster. "I have to drop these books off before I go."  


*_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_.*

"There's always time for me though. I'm sure it's not that important." Vainre now walked beside her.

*_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_.*

"No, this is really important to me though." Filia replied dumping all her books she carried into a slot in the wall.

  
*_Okay, so you're Brad Pitt_.*

"You just came back from your mission only a little while ago. I haven't seen you around much since then. I'd like to spend some time with you." Vainre said as she resumed walking.

  
*_That don't impress me much_.*

"Maybe some other time, or another day, but not today." Filia started to snake her way through the crowd in front of her.

  
*_So you got the looks but have you got the touch_.* 

Vainre was stopped by a crowd of adoring female dragons. He tried to work his way through, for a minute before he focused his attention on those around him.

  
*_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_.*

Filia reached the end of the crowd and started walking quickly down a less crowded corridor.

'I'm going to be late. I'm going to be late.' Filia mentally repeated this mantra in her head.

  
*_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_.* 

Two dragons walked past Filia, nuzzling each other's nose and giggling oblivious to the world around them except for each other.

Filia paused a moment and started wistfully after them.

  
*_That don't impress me much_.*

Filia glanced back at Vainre who was flirting with every girl dragon there. 

'He doesn't care about anyone except how good he looks. He only tries to be nice to me because I'm not an adoring fangirl of his.' Filia thought before turning her back and continuing down the hall. 

Soon she reached arie, and was about to take off when an older dragon stopped her.

"The winds are to strong Miss. You'll have to wait a while until it is safe to fly." the dragon said.

Filia walked over to a bench and sat down.

  
*_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine_.*  


"I rarely see you come up here, Filia. Going to go for a quiet afternoon flight?"

Filia mentally sighed. 'This just isn't my day.' Out loud she managed to say in a normal voice "No Athlecio, I just need to travel somewhere. I'm going to be late if my luck keeps up."

The large dragon sat on a bench across from her

*_You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in_.*  


"That's too bad. Lets chat for a while, perhaps I could join you on your flight. Or I could carry you." Athlecio flexed his huge wings. Among dragons Athlecio was known for his natural strength, speed, and overall ability to be good at any sport. Not to mention he was one of the fastest flyers. 

*_I can't believe you kiss your car good night_.*   


Filia put on a strained smile. "No I'm can fly on my own, Athlecio."

"I'll accompany, no escort you to wherever you are going then." Athlecio stood up and stretched his wings to their fullest

*_C'mon baby tell me - you must be jokin', right_!*   


Filia felt like pounding a wall. Instead she smiled and sweetly said "No, I'm fine. I would like to go alone. A meditation trip to calm down." 

  
*_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_.*  


"Please, I insist." Athlecio bowed and kept his wings out. He looked up and gave a small grin. Being the fastest flyer he was very proud of his wings.

*_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_.*

  
"All clear, you may leave now." Said the dragon who had stopped Filia earlier.

Filia stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Really I can go with you, how far is it?" 

"The Kokkor Lake." Filia prepared to take off.

*_Okay, so you've got a car_.*  


"That's so far away. Perhaps another time, I have to go to Racket Ball practice anyway. I'm sorry about this." 

*_That don't impress me much_.*   


Filia mentally smiled and thought. 'Yes finally I can leave no company or introductions.'

"I'll see you later then." Athlecio walked off his wings half folded, still showing them off.

*_So you got the moves but have you got the touch_.*   


"Why can't he just leave me alone?" Filia muttered as she leapt off and caught a strong gust off wind.

*_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_.*  


As she soared higher she thought "He's always so busy with his sports, training, and activities. I don't think he has much free time to do anything else. He wouldn't have anytime to spend with anyone else.'

*_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_.*  


Filia sighed and looked down at the earth far below her. 

  
*_That don't impress me much_.*  


Filia smiled when she saw her destination up ahead. 'There it is!' she thought gleefully as she circled and prepared to land.

*_You think you're cool but have you got the touch_.*  


It was peaceful looking out at the lake, the sun was beginning to set setting the area into a warm haze of light. It was here Filia thought back to all the dragons whom she had run into today.

*_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_.*  


'They are nice, but I don't like them. They cant take a hint when I want to be left alone.'

*_But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night_.*   


'I would never be happy with them. Any of them.'

*_That don't impress me much_.*  


'They show off to impress me but they just end up looking like idiots.' 

  
*_Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something_...*  


'Then again I used to be like that. Now I just don't fit in the mold any more. They don't know me anymore I'm a new person to them.,

*_Whatever_.*

'They can keep trying but it won't work on me. It wouldn't work any way, I already do like someone else.' That last thought caused Filia to smile a small secret smile. 

  
*_That don't impress me_.*

"Hello there," a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned around and smiled at the person.

"Sorry I'm late." Xellos ruefully rubbed the back of his head. "So how are you?" Xellos asked as he sat down next to her looking at the shimmering lake.

"Nothing out of the normal…" Filia replied as she began to tell him of her day.

~~~~~~~~OWARI~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: Yay song ficcie! Reviews? Yes please! ^_^


End file.
